The invention is directed to a landscape pond and pedestal mounted statue.
Landscape ponds have long been used to enhance the aesthetic appearance of gardens and other landscaped areas. Typically, such landscape pools are relatively difficult to construct, requiring techniques and materials that most homeowners have difficulty in using. As such, the installation of such pools necessitates the use of professionals, which renders them unaffordable to most homeowners. Conventional landscape pools are also somewhat difficult to clean and otherwise maintain.
The inventive landscape pool is the result of an endeavor to produce a device which enables homeowners to enjoy the benefits of such ponds, but without the complexity of installation and maintenance as well as associated expense.
The inventive landscape pool comprises a pool body that may vary in size and configuration depending on the type of installation desired. Preferably, the pool body is molded from polyethylene which is substantially rigid or at least semi-rigid, and is installed by placing it in a hole dug in the ground which is of complementary size and configuration. Soil is backfilled against the external sides of the pool body to lend support when it is filled. A peripheral rim of the pool body is disposed at or slightly above ground level.
The inventive landscape pool further comprises a pedestal that is removably mounted on the pool bottom surface and adapted to receive a statue. In the preferred embodiment, the pedestal is a hollow, molded polyethylene member having a dovetailed recess that interlocks with a dovetailed projection in the bottom pool surface. The pedestal is disposed below water level and is adapted to receive and house a conventional submersible pump.
A statue (e.g., a depiction of a frog or turtle) is mounted on the top of the pedestal and constructed to receive water from the pump and to generate a stream or spray of water into the pool. The statue is angularly adjustable relative to the pedestal to direct the stream of water in a desired direction.
In a preferred embodiment, the pedestal and statue may also be mounted on a platform that projects externally and laterally of the pool so that the stream of water is directed from an elevated point back into the pool. In either case, water in the pool is continuously circulated to prevent stagnation as well as to aesthetically enhance the pool.
In the preferred embodiment, the pool also includes multiple levels, defining shallow pools for aquatic plants. A plurality of separate pools may also be installed at different levels in a cascading fashion.
As constructed, the inventive landscape pool is relatively light weight, easy to install and resistant to the damaging effect of the sun's ultraviolet rays. It may be easily installed by individual homeowners without the difficulty or expense normally associated with conventional landscape ponds, and results in an aesthetically pleasing installation that enhances the homeowner's yard and garden.